16 Candles
by Merrymary05
Summary: Arnold and his family helps Helga celebrate her 16th birthday.
1. Chapter 1

**_16 Candles_**

**Author's Notes: I just rediscovered my love for Hey Arnold and this is my first Hey Arnold fanfic! Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Saturday March 25th. The weather seemed to be making fun of Helga Pataki as she sat on a bench getting drenched in Lark Park in the pouring rain. At this point she just didn't care. All of the frustration she felt throughout the day turned to anger and eventually her anger turned to sadness as she finally released everything that was building inside her. Helga covered her face as an overflow of tears poured out of her in the same way the downpour of rain suddenly fell on her. This was officially the worst birthday of her life.

All of a sudden the rain stopped. Helga looked up and saw that it was still raining yet she was no longer getting wet. She looked around and saw a blue umbrella covering her. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the owner of the umbrella, the last person she expected to see today. "Arnold!" she exclaimed. She cleared her throat and regained her composure. "I mean, what are you doing here Football Head?"

He took a seat beside her continuing to hold the umbrella over her. He was getting wet despite the hooded jacket he was wearing, but he didn't seem to mind. "You shouldn't be sitting in the rain like this. You might get sick." He looked at her carefully. "Actually your eyes are puffy and your nose is a little red."

"Well I'm not sick, Arnoldo, so get lost!"

He gave her a look. "It seems kinda strange to me that you're sitting all alone in the pouring rain on your 16th birthday."

Helga looked at him in surprise. "Y-you remembered my birthday?"

"I don't forget important dates," he said with a smile. "Anyway, how come you're not celebrating?"

She scoffed. "I am celebrating," she said sarcastically. "My parents left town without telling me, there's no food in my house and I can't buy any because my last paycheck went to paying my cell phone bill, my boss wouldn't let me get any extra hours because he's afraid I'm gonna scare off his best customers on the busiest day of the week, a bird just pooped on my head, and I just got stuck in this downpour." Her voice wavered as she finished her tirade. "I'm having a great day."

Arnold frowned. "So great that you've been crying tears of joy, right?" Helga looked away. Arnold stood up and continued to hold the umbrella over her head. He reached his hand out to her. "Come on, Helga. Let's celebrate your birthday the right way."

Helga crossed her arms. "Who says this isn't celebrating the right way?" She sighed. "You probably think I deserve this anyway."

"Don't be stubborn, Helga. Yeah you can be a bit intense, but you're still a girl who deserves a proper birthday celebration. Your life is important and we should enjoy that."

Helga thought about it and sighed. She didn't really have much to lose and doing anything with Arnold would be better than this. "Ok, Football Head. I'll go with you as long as I don't have to listen to any more of that self-help mumbo jumbo." She stood up. "But it's only because you offered and not because I particularly want to go anywhere with you or anything."

Arnold smiled. "Whatever you say, Helga."

Helga walked with Arnold and he continued to hold the umbrella over her the whole time. She didn't really say much because she had so many things running through her mind. She felt like she was having a major case of déjà vu with Arnold holding an umbrella over her head in the rain the same way he did on their first day of preschool. Only this time it was much longer than 10 seconds and they were much older now. After elementary and middle school, Helga didn't have many classes with Arnold or the old gang since other students in the area were integrated into one large high school. Her best and only friend Phoebe Heyerdahl moved away 2 years ago and Helga eventually drifted apart from all of her other classmates as they made new friends in their own social circles. Helga never fit into a particular clique and kept to herself since everyone else avoided her because they were either afraid of her or had their noses turned up at her. Even though Arnold was basically friends with everyone and was usually surrounded by his many admirers he was still cordial to her in passing, but she either ignored him or pretended to be hateful towards him. She still had a crush on him after all these years, but it hadn't been easy on her.

After confessing her feelings for him on top of the Future Tech Industries building before they saved the neighborhood, she took it all back when they agreed that it was in the heat of the moment. She remembered the conversation like it was yesterday.

_After watching Murray and Mona embrace, Arnold looked at Helga. _"_Pretty crazy day," he said stepping away from her._

_Helga's heart sank. She was sure by now that Arnold didn't return her feelings. "Yeah," she said embarrassedly. "We said a lot of nutty things up there."_

_"Yeah," he said looking away._

_"Yeah." Helga looked down and sighed. She knew what she needed to do. "Uhm. About all that stuff I said, Arnold, I... I mean... It was crazy back there..."_

_"Yeah, with all the excitement we just... kinda..."_

_"Got carried away?" Helga finished for him._

_Arnold gave her a look. "You didn't really mean all that, did you? You don't really love me, right?"_

No! _her mind said. _I do love you! I really, really do._ "Right," she said._

_"You were caught up in the heat of the moment, right?"_

_"Right!" Helga said with false hopefulness in her voice._

_"You actually hate me, don't you?"_

_Helga paused. _I could never hate you _she thought to herself. _I just hate that you don't love me. _"Of course I hate you, you stupid football head, and don't you ever forget it! Ever!"_

_Arnold shrugged. "Okay."_

Helga was heartbroken after that conversation and cried herself to sleep that night. She decided that the best thing to do was to let her crush on him go and went as far as burning all of her Arnold memorabilia. However she soon realized that she couldn't fully let Arnold go; after going on a few dates with a couple of guys in middle school she found herself comparing them to him and it didn't help matters as Arnold grew more attractive over the years. After working with him on a science project in 8th grade, she decided to be content loving him from a distance only this time she kept it more subtle. She bought herself a smaller locket with his picture in it and picked up poetry writing again without explicitly mentioning him in her poems. Those were her only companions.

The rain suddenly stopped and Arnold closed his umbrella. "How did you know to bring an umbrella anyway, Football Head?" she asked him.

"I checked the weather this morning," he replied pulling his hood down. "It's become a habit since Grandpa always says to be prepared for anything." They arrived at the boarding house Arnold's grandparents owned. "You're gonna want to step aside, Helga."

Helga raised an eyebrow and did what he said. When Arnold opened the door, multiple cats, dogs, and his pet pig Abner ran outside." Criminy, Arnold, you guys still have a zoo in there?"

"Sometimes it feels that way." He allowed her to go inside first before following her.

As Arnold closed the door his grandmother Gertie came into the hallway with an oversized cowboy hat on. "Oh give me a home," she sang. "Where the buffalo roam, where the deer and the antelope..." she caught sight of Arnold and Helga. "Howdy there, Tex! I see you wrangled up a friend here."

"Yeah, I was on my way home from helping Mr. Green and I found Helga caught in the rain. You remember Helga Pataki, right Grandma?"

"Of course," Gertie said as she curtsied to her. "It's always an honor to have you here, Eleanor."

Arnold shook his head. "Her name is Helga, Grandma, not Eleanor."

"Oh I know Queen Eleanor Roosevelt when I see her, Tex, and she deserves to be treated as such."

Helga smiled for the first time that day. Even though she knew Arnold's grandmother was a little bit kooky, she respected her and was always amused by her. "It's about time someone treated me like a queen," she said.

"This calls for a celebration! I'll bake a cake! Tex, go get the queen some proper clothes and after you get dried off go get the supplies from the closet so we can get ready for the grand party."

All of a sudden they heard a toilet flush and Arnold's grandfather Phil came out of a room. "Pookie, I thought you made strawberry jam for breakfast, not raspberry. You know what raspberries do to me."

"Grandpa!" Arnold said as he blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh! Sorry, Shortman. I didn't realize we had company. You two look like you were shipwrecked from the ocean. What exactly have you two been up to today?"

Arnold's eyes widened and now it was Helga's turn to blush. Gertie smacked Phil on the arm. "Don't insult Queen Eleanor!"

Phil laughed. "I was just kidding. You kids should find some warm clothes to change into."

"And don't forget those party supplies, Tex."

"Party supplies? What are we celebrating today, Pookie?"

Gertie pointed to Helga. "The arrival of the queen, of course! Come on and help me start the cake!" The two of them disappeared into the kitchen.

Arnold faced Helga. "I'm sorry about them," he apologized. "My grandparents are 87 now and they're still a bit eccentric. I swear they get crazier the older they get."

"It's fine, Football Head. As long as I get to be the queen I can handle anything your awesome grandparents throw my way." She sighed. "It's nice that I'm not invisible for once," she added before realizing what she said.

Arnold looked at her sadly. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes before you really get sick." He led her upstairs and handed her some spare clothes and a towel from the linen closet. "Those should fit you." He pointed to a door behind her. "The bathroom is right there and you're welcome to use whatever you need to. If you leave your wet clothes outside the door, I can get it in the laundry while you get changed."

"You don't have to do all that."

"I want to. It's your birthday and you should be treated like a queen… Eleanor."

Helga smiled at him. "I appreciate it, Tex." She disappeared into the bathroom and after closing the door behind her she swooned. "I can't believe this," she thought out loud. "My love is allowing me to be a guest in his own home and I get to wear his clothes." She sniffed the plaid shirt he gave her and smiled as she remembered joking him about the plaid shirts he always wore in 4th grade everyone thought was a skirt. Her eyes suddenly widened. "I can finally find out what shampoo he uses!" She quickly undressed and started the shower. She left her wet clothes outside the bathroom as Arnold told her and jumped into the shower immediately finding the shampoo.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Helga was dressed, she came back down the stairs and found Arnold in the kitchen helping his grandmother make lunch. When Arnold heard her come in, he led her to a seat at the kitchen table and pulled a chair out for her. "Milady," he said.

Helga smiled as she took a seat. Arnold took a plate from the counter and set it in front of her. "That right there is a meal fit for a queen," Gertie said. Although it was a simple sandwich, it was complete with lots of meat and all the fixings Helga liked. After a day like today it really did look like a meal fit for a queen. "Eat up, Eleanor. You need all the energy you can get for the big party later. Kimba, go get the crown!"

"Yes, Grandma," Arnold said. He picked up a plastic golden crown decorated with fake jewels and placed it on Helga's head. "It suits you."

"You better know it, bucko!" She started to eat and everything was perfectly delicious.

The oven dinged and Gertie took the cake out of the oven. "I hope you like chocolate, your majesty," she said to Helga. "Kimba suggested it."

"I love chocolate," Helga said honored that Arnold remembered. Arnold joined her at the table and started to eat his own sandwich.

"As soon as you two finish your lunch, I want Kimba to give you the royal treatment, Eleanor. The queen deserves only the best!"

"I'm loving your grandma more and more, Football Head," Helga said to Arnold.

"Well it's your day so you deserve all good things," Arnold replied. "I thought we could hang out in my room for a while and do whatever you wanted since it's supposed to rain off and on for the rest of the day."

_I know what I wanna do_ Helga thought dreamily. "So does that mean you're my personal slave, Arnoldo?"

"If that's what you want, but I'll have to leave in a little while to help set up for your party."

Helga finished the last bite of her sandwich. "It's a deal." She waited for Arnold to finish his sandwich and then followed him upstairs to his room where Arnold left the door open. "So what were you up to today before I interrupted?" Helga asked.

"You didn't interrupt anything, Helga," Arnold replied as he picked up a remote and pushed a big red button. The wall beside the door opened to reveal a big red couch. "I covered Harold's shift at Mr. Green's butcher shop this morning since he's still sick. I didn't really have much else planned besides hanging out with my family since the other boarders are away so I thought I'd enjoy the sunshine at the park for a bit while my parents were out running errands. But then it started raining and I saw you sitting by yourself so I went to check on you."

"Must be nice," Helga muttered as she went to sit on the couch. She was genuinely ecstatic that Arnold was finally reunited with his parents five years ago after being found by a search and rescue team, but sometimes it still hurt to hear how other people had such great relationships with their families while she was virtually ignored. "My family didn't even care to be here for my birthday."

"I know your family needs some guidance in the parenting department, but somewhere deep down I'm sure they love you very much, Helga."

Helga scoffed. "What kind of parents leave a note on the kitchen table without even telling their own daughter goodbye... on her birthday?" She mentally cringed as she remembered the note she found this morning. _Dear Olga, your father and I are out of town on business today. We'll be back sometime tomorrow._ She rolled her eyes. "Besides, you're only saying that to be nice just because it's my birthday and you feel like you have to treat me differently."

"I'd say the exact same thing even if it wasn't your birthday. If your family keeps missing out on how wonderful you are then it's their loss."

"Yeah…" Helga was melting on the inside but she didn't dare let it show. She looked around his room. "So can we watch a movie or something, Football Head?"

"Sure," Arnold said as he headed towards his bookcase. "What kind of movie would you like to watch?"

"Anything as long as it's not sappy or stupid." Helga waited as Arnold picked a movie. When he had picked a movie, he pushed another button and a projection screen appeared from behind the wall across from the couch. He put the movie in and set it up for them to watch.

"Would you like anything to snack on or anything to drink for the movie?"

"Hmm, some Yahoo soda would be nice."

"Ok, I'll be right back." Arnold ran out of his room leaving Helga to herself.

As soon as the footsteps were quieter, Helga took out her small locket with Arnold's current school picture in it. "Oh my beloved," she started dramatically. "I'm in utter disbelief that fate has allowed me to be ushered into your glorious residence as the guest of honor on the wretched day of my birth. Even more, your beautiful, kind, and compassionate soul still sees what is good in me despite my foolish ways after all these years. You're truly an angel and someday you will know how much I truly adore you." She kissed his picture and quickly put the locket away when she heard footsteps coming. Arnold returned and handed her a bottle of Yahoo soda. "What? You're not gonna pour it in a glass for me, bucko?"

"Sorry, Helga," he said apologetically. He was about to go back downstairs until Helga started laughing. He looked at her confusedly.

"Relax, Football Head, I was just kidding." She patted the seat next to her. "Come watch the movie with me." She saw a flash of emotions cross Arnold's face before he turned away to start the movie. She wasn't sure what that meant or really how Arnold felt about her at this point and part of her still wondered if he was being nice just because he felt sorry for her. Arnold took a seat beside her and pushed a button on his remote to dim the lights. _How romantic_ Helga thought to herself dreamily as she watched Arnold. Whatever the case, she was going to make the most out of spending time with Arnold while she could and nothing else mattered at the moment. She quickly diverted her eyes to the television when Arnold looked at her and focused on trying to figure out what movie they were watching. It looked like some sci-fi movie involving plants and zombies.

"Is this ok?" Arnold asked her.

"Yeah, I don't think I've seen this one. What's up with the plants and zombies?"

"They're mutated experiments gone wrong and they're at war with each other, hence the title _Plants vs. Zombies._"

"Cool," she said before taking a sip of her soda.

Arnold smiled at her. "It's pretty cool that you're into stuff like this. I wanted to take Lila to see this when it first came out, but she thought it was too weird."

_And there it is_ Helga thought sadly. Ever since Lila Sawyer moved to Hillwood back in the 4th grade it seemed as though Arnold had been cast under a lovesick spell doing everything he could to win her heart. She clearly said she wasn't interested, but he never seemed to give it up. Helga always saw the two of them together and it just made her sick. "So are you and Miss Goody Two Shoes still a thing?" she asked spitefully.

"We were never officially a thing. We tried dating again in 7th grade, but quickly realized it wasn't ever gonna work out so we decided to remain good friends."

"Oh," Helga said in surprise. "Well are you even dating anyone right now?" She had to know.

Arnold shrugged. "I haven't found the right girl yet." He smiled at her. "At least I get the honor of hanging out with the queen today."

"Well it's not every day that you get to hang out with cool royalty like me, Football Head. You better memorialize this day for the rest of your life." Arnold just laughed at her and turned his attention back to the movie. _He has such a cute laugh._ Helga decided to pay attention to the movie to see whether the plants or zombies would win.


	3. Chapter 3

The movie ended an hour later and Arnold was putting everything away. "That was awesome," Helga exclaimed. "I can't believe those zombies fell right into the giant Venus flytrap."

"Yeah, that's one of my favorite parts," Arnold replied.

A knock was heard at the door and Arnold's father Miles stepped inside the room. "Hey Arnold," he said. He caught sight of Helga. "Hello, Helga. I didn't realize you were here too. How are you doing? It's been a while."

Helga was impressed that Miles remembered her name. Ever since Arnold's parents returned home, Helga had only been to the boarding house once in 8th grade when she had to work on the science project with him. She didn't get a chance to talk to Miles for very long because he was coming in from work just as she was leaving. She hadn't seen him around town much since he spends so much time teaching Anthropology at the university so it was nice to be recognized. "I'm hanging in there," she finally said.

"Today is Helga's birthday, Dad," Arnold said proudly.

"Oh, happy birthday Helga. That reminds me, Arnold, your grandmother needs our help downstairs to prepare for the celebration of the queen's arrival, whatever that means." Arnold gave his dad a look then pointed his head to Helga. Miles looked confused for a moment and then put the pieces together. "Oh!" He hurriedly went to Helga and knelt in front of her before kissing her hand. "Forgive my manners, your majesty."

"You're forgiven, but next time it might be off with your head."

"Uh oh," Miles said in mock alarm. "We'd better go and hurry with our mission then, Sir Arnold."

"We'll let you know when everything's ready for you," Arnold said. "Feel free to watch another movie or watch TV or whatever. Call me if you need me, your majesty." He headed downstairs with his dad.

Helga smiled. Even though she was 16 now, she wasn't too old to play pretend every once in a while. Everything was so serious growing up with Big Bob and he never really let her be a kid because he was too busy bossing her around like she was his mini assistant while Miriam slept through it all. Other than that she was invisible, especially when it came to her older sister Olga. She turned the TV on to take her mind off of things and flipped through the channels, but there was nothing good on. She looked at Arnold's movie collection and couldn't decide what she wanted to watch next so she settled on reading some comic books. After a while a knock came at the door. "Come in," she said turning around.

Arnold's mother Stella walked into the room with Helga's clothes folded neatly and a little bag. "I heard a rumor that the queen was visiting today," she said as she handed Helga her clothes. "Happy birthday, Helga."

Helga liked Stella a lot. Even though she had been on so many awesome adventures in the jungle and had been awarded for so many groundbreaking accomplishments as a botanist, she was still a very sweet, down-to-earth kind of person. The last time Helga was at the boarding house working on the science project with Arnold, Stella was very welcoming and gracious towards her making her feel right at home. Nowadays whenever Stella came to the supermarket Helga worked at she always made sure to come through Helga's line and she was honestly her best customer. Everyone else was so impatient with her and it caused Helga to go on the defensive, but Stella was always pleasant and Helga always felt better after waiting on her. "Thanks Stella," she finally said as she took a seat on Arnold's bed. "Did Arnold tell you it was my birthday?"

"Not in so many ways," Stella replied as she took a seat beside her. "Actually it's kind of a funny story. A while ago when I was cleaning I found an old list of Arnold's classmates from when you all were in elementary school with everyone's birthdays on it. I glanced at it and I remembered your birthday because that was also my mother's birthday. I guess it's been stuck with me ever since."

"Small world," Helga said to herself.

"I brought something for you." Stella opened the small bag and took out a makeup kit and some hair supplies. "I thought it'd be fun to doll you up a bit since it's your special day. You only turn 16 once after all. Do you mind?"

Normally Helga would refuse such an offer because she hated the idea of conforming just for the sake of fitting in with everyone else and she didn't want to change for anyone. But unlike the times people like Olga would treat her like a dress up doll, Helga knew that Stella had pure motives. "Sure, go ahead," Helga said.

Stella smiled as she opened her makeup kit. She started with the foundation. "So do you have any special plans to celebrate your birthday with your family later?"

Helga frowned. "Nope. Big Bob and Miriam unexpectedly went out of town and won't be back until sometime tomorrow. Olga is still teaching overseas and there's no telling when I'll see her again."

"Close your eyes for me," Stella said. Helga did as she was told and Stella started applying some eye shadow. "Why would your parents leave you home alone on your birthday?"

"They probably forgot as usual," Helga said. "I'm used to it though. I wasn't planned in the first place and as far as they're concerned March 25th is just another day on the calendar. Oh but if it's June 16th the entire world stops because that's Olga's birthday and whatever Olga wants Olga gets." Helga opened her eyes as Stella finished her eye shadow. She didn't know why she was telling Stella all of this, but somehow it felt right.

"That's too bad," Stella said sadly. "Your life matters too. You're a bright girl and it's a shame your family doesn't realize what a treasure you are. At least you get to celebrate your big day here." She took out a hairbrush and after undoing Helga's ponytail she started brushing her hair.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd be doing right now if Arnold didn't find me in the park."

"It's nice that you have a friend like Arnold. He's really turning out to be a nice young man."

"Yeah, he's nice to everybody. He's been helping everyone with just about anything for as long as I can remember even when they don't deserve it. It's no wonder everyone loves him."

"I can see why you like him so much," Stella said knowingly.

"I love him," Helga said dreamily. Her eyes widened when she realized what she said and she quickly faced Stella fearfully. "I-I mean I love him as a friend. I-I mean w-we aren't exactly friends b-b-but…"

Stella giggled. "It's ok, Helga," she said. "You don't have to explain yourself. I had a feeling you were sweet on him despite the teasing and tough girl act." She turned Helga around and continued brushing her hair. "I remember what it was like when I had a crush on Miles."

Helga was quiet for a while. She was embarrassed about letting her secret slip out so easily and couldn't believe that Stella had figured the whole thing out. At the same time it felt nice to have someone older to confide in besides the school psychologist. "How long have you known?"

"Well I could tell soon after I first met you and even more recently I've seen the way you look at him on those rare occasions I bring Arnold to the supermarket with me."

"You're not gonna tell him what I said, are you?"

"Of course not. That's for you and Arnold to discuss, but personally I think it's really cute."

"Yeah it's real cute when I avoid him like the plague or call him names to hide my feelings for him." Helga sighed. "He'll never fall in love with a girl like me."

"Never say never," Stella said as she started putting some clips in Helga's hair. "I think if you spend some enough time together as friends he'll start to realize how wonderful you are, if he hasn't already." She took the clips out of Helga's hair and started to tie the pink ribbon back into her hair.

"You really think so?" Helga asked.

"It worked for me and Miles, although he ended up making quite a fool of himself trying to impress me." She chuckled to herself. "But if I know my son well enough, I'd say that he already sees potential." She turned Helga around to face her, messed with her hair a little more, and then put some flower barrettes in her hair. "There. Have a look in the mirror. You look beautiful." Helga stood up and walked towards the floor length mirror. She almost didn't recognize herself with the flowing hair since she always wore her hair in a ponytail and never wore makeup. Stella didn't apply too much makeup, but just enough to accentuate her natural features especially her blue eyes. She also like the way that Stella tied her pink ribbon into the top half of her hair. Stella came behind her and carefully put the crown back on her head. "Now you're a real queen," Stella said with a smile.

Helga could have cried tears of joy at that moment, but ironically she didn't want to ruin her makeup so she kept her emotions in check. No one besides Arnold had ever taken the time to do something so kind for her before and she shouldn't have been surprised that the apple didn't fall too far from the tree. Helga turned and gave Stella a hug. "Thanks a lot, Stella."

Stella hugged her back. "You're welcome, sweetie." She pulled away. "Why don't you go ahead and get your clothes back on and then meet us all downstairs for your big party. Everything should be set up by now. You can leave the other clothes there and we'll get them later." Stella smiled at her before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Helga carefully changed back into her clothes being careful not to mess up the work Stella did on her. It was nice to be able to spend that time with Arnold's mother. It made her wonder what it would be like if Miriam actually took the time to be the kind of mother figure Stella was. Stella and Miles were such genuine people and she hoped that she could spend more time with them in the future. Once Helga was dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror again and carefully put the crown back on her head. She smiled and headed downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

"We're in the kitchen, your majesty," Gertie called when Helga got downstairs.

Helga came into the kitchen and was surprised when Arnold, Stella, Miles, Gertie, and Phil all blew noisemakers shaped like trumpets. She noticed the homemade sign that read 'Happy Birthday Helga' and all the hats everyone was wearing; Arnold had knight hat, Gertie and Phil were wearing jester hats, Miles had a Robin Hood hat, and Stella was wearing a crown of flowers. Arnold came up to her offering his arm to her and she looped her arm through his. He led her to a chair at the head of the kitchen table that now looked like a throne. "You look nice, Helga," he said after staring at her for a moment.

"Thanks, Football Head," Helga said as she took a seat. Stella placed the chocolate cake in front of her which was now covered with chocolate frosting and had the words 'Happy birthday Helga' piped in pink frosting. Miles lit the two candles that made the number 16.

"Let's sing to the queen," Gertie said excitedly.

"Now you know her name is Helga, right Pookie?" Phil asked.

She simply ignored him and started the happy birthday anthem. The rest of the family joined in singing happy birthday to Helga even though Gertie still said the wrong name. When they were done singing, Helga blew out her candles and everyone cheered. After setting the cake aside, Stella started putting some pasta onto multiple plates while Miles sliced some garlic bread. "I hope you like Italian food, Helga," Stella said to her.

"I'll eat anything as long as there are no strawberries in it," Helga said happily as Arnold placed a plate in front of her. She ate as much as she could because there was no telling when Miriam would go grocery shopping again and Helga wouldn't be getting paid for another week or so.

Arnold took a seat beside her with his own plate of food. "I know it's kind of a cheesy party, but I hope you're enjoying yourself," he said to her.

"I am," she said honestly. "I've never really had a birthday party before."

"Well there's a first time for everything."

"How did you get all this party stuff ready so quick anyway? Were you secretly pining for me waiting for the right opportunity to throw me a party."

"N-no," Arnold said with a nervous laugh. "Grandma is always prepared. She believes every day is a celebration and we should always be ready to throw the right party at the right moment."

They continued to make small talk as everyone else joined them to eat dinner. After dinner, they played a few board games before enjoying the birthday cake and by the end of the evening Helga felt like she was part of the family. It was now getting late and Arnold offered to walk Helga home. "I just need to grab something from my room before we go," he said.

"It was such an honor to spend the day with you, Queen Eleanor," Gertie said before giving Helga a hug. "I hope Arnold brings you by more often," she whispered to her.

"Hope you enjoyed your day with us crazy folks, Little Lady," Phil said before hugging her. "Remember, stay away from raspberries!"

"Dad!" Miles exclaimed. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Helga. "Feel free to come over anytime you like, Helga." He gave her a hug. "We always have room for you."

Helga smiled at him. Stella came out of the kitchen with a couple of plastic containers full of food. Arnold was coming back downstairs and she handed him the containers. "I'm sending extra food for you to take home, Helga," she said. "We made way too much pasta and I figured you'd want to keep the rest of your birthday cake."

Helga gave Stella another hug. "Thanks again for everything, Stella," she said.

Stella winked at her. "We'll have to get a pedicure together sometime."

"I think I'd like that. Thanks for having me today."

Everyone waved as Arnold opened the door for Helga and walked her outside. "Are you feeling better?" he asked her after a while.

"A lot better," she replied. "I finally got to be queen for the day. Next year I plan to be president and you better vote for me or else. I know where you live."

Arnold laughed. "You don't need to tell me twice. You already have my vote since you like movies like _Plants vs. Zombies_."

They stopped in front of her house and sat on the stoop. "I know we haven't spoken in a while and that I don't deserve your kindness, but thanks so much for everything you did for me today, Football Head. It was nice to feel celebrated for once." She carefully wiped her eyes of the tears that were forming. "Criminy, look at me getting all sappy."

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Helga," he said as he placed a hand on her lap. "If you ever need someone to talk to or rant at or cry on, I'll always be here for you. I know we've drifted apart over the years, but I still want to be your friend."

"How can you be so good all the time?"

"It's a hard job, but someone's gotta do it. And on a personal level, I just happen to think you're worth the effort."

Helga smiled at him. "I really appreciate that, Arnold."

"Is it ok if we trade phone numbers? You know, just in case you need to talk sometime."

Helga's heart was doing cartwheels. "Whatever floats your boat," she said calmly. They traded phone numbers.

"Thanks," Arnold said with a smile. He pulled out a gift wrapped in pink and white packaging she didn't notice until now. "I also got you a birthday present," he said handing it to her.

"Really, Arnold?" she asked as she took it from him. "You've done more than enough for me today."

"Everyone should have at least one present for their birthday. I thought of you when I saw it and something tells me that you'll need it. Open it."

Helga sighed and carefully unwrapped the present. She gasped when she saw that it was a large pink journal perfect for her next batch of poetry writing. She finished the last page of her other journal the night before and was devastated that she wouldn't be able to write for at least another week or so. Before she could stop herself she gave Arnold a big bear hug holding him as tightly as she could. "Thank you so much, Arnold!" She pulled away from him. "This has been the best birthday ever and one of the best days I've ever had in my entire life. Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome, Helga." He stood up and started to leave. "You know, I think you should wear your hair down more often. You look really pretty."

"Yeah, well you can thank your mom for that idea. I only agreed because I was queen for the day. Helga G. Pataki doesn't change for anybody."

Arnold rolled his eyes and smiled. "Whatever you say. I had a lot of fun with you today and I'd like to hang out again. Would you like to get some ice cream or something tomorrow?"

Helga smiled. "I'd like that. I have to work, but I'll call you as soon as I get off."

"Then it's a date." Helga's eyes widened. "Don't worry, this isn't something I decided because I was caught in the heat of the moment," Arnold said with a wink. "Happy birthday, Helga." He waved at her and started walking home.

Helga stood there frozen in place with her heart beating out of her chest. She couldn't believe the turn of events. After such a horrible start, she never imagined that all her wishes would come true in a single day. She finally got what she wanted and now her 16th birthday would be a day that she would never forget. Helga carried her things inside and immediately began writing a new chapter of poetry.

**The End**


End file.
